1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to firearms and, more particularly, to firearm supports.
2. Description of the Art
While hunting, hunters frequently carry a firearm over long distances and for a considerable period of time before a target presents itself. When a target comes within range, the hunter must be able to quickly and quietly move the firearm into a firing position without alerting the animal or requiring an extended period of time which would enable the animal to move out of firing range.
Various holders or supports have been devised for supporting a firearm during non-firing activities, such as walking, etc. Other holders or supports have been devised to provide the separate function of supporting a firearm in a firing position for extended periods of time to eliminate fatigue which is known to interfere with proper sighting of the firearm.
Such firearm supports or holders have been, in some instances, attached to a belt worn by the hunter. However, such firearm supports have not provided all of the desired characteristics of a support, namely, enabling the firearm to be easily supported without fatigue in a non-firing position, enabling a firearm to be quickly and quietly moved into a firing position, and enabling the firearm to be easily moved in the support in any position to enable the hunter to track a target.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a firearm support which enables a firearm, particularly a rifle or shotgun, to be easily carried by a hunter without causing excessive fatigue. It would also be desirable to provide a firearm support which enables a firearm to be easily moved from a storage position into a firing position in a quick, quiet manner. It would also be desirable to provide a firearm support which can be easily attached to various firearms, both with and without sight mounts. It would also be desirable to provide a firearm support which supports a firearm adjacent to the body of a hunter to enable easy, unhindered movement of the hunter through brush and under trees. It would also be desirable to prevent a firearm support which is easily attachable to many variety of firearms without modification to such firearms. Finally, it would be desirable to provide a firearm support which enables a firearm supported on the support to be easily moved, while in a firing position, into substantially any position to enable a hunter to track a target.